DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Boston HealthNet is the fastest growing and most influential community health-care network in Boston, serving the city?s underserved and working class neighborhoods. Currently most of the HealthNet community health centers (CHCs) and their professional staff and students do not have Internet access at the CHCs. This application seeks funding to establish Internet access for those centers allowing affiliated faculty and staff access to the Boston University Medical Center (BUMC) Library?s instructional programs and resources. Specifically, this project seeks to (1) establish Internet access for 5 community health centers (CHCs) participating in the Boston HealthNet, (2) establish a central framework to facilitate future Internet access for all 15 HealthNet CHCs as additional funding is secured, (3) facilitate access by clinical staff, residents and students at the CHCs to NLM?s databases including MEDLINE, AIDSLINE and other resources available via Internet Grateful Med or PubMed, as well as to the Internet, (4) provide training to the clinical staff in the use of NLM databases and Internet access and navigation to become effective users of the Internet/WWW, (5) provide document delivery service, so that materials identified in databases or via the Internet/WWW can be obtained, and (6) evaluate the instructional sessions to determine the impact of the project. This funding request will provide essential core components of the total system required to connect the CHCs to the Internet (communication links to BMC are already in place). We request funds for a separate router and Tl line from BUMC to an ISP (Internet Service Provider) which all the CHCs will share, and the funding for the cost of the ISP service for one year. We do not seek funding for personnel to design and implement this system or the required user level computers, intranet, DSU/CSU, router and T1 lines which are currently in place at each health center.